The Proposition at the Inappropriate Time
by luverofthings
Summary: The Jeffersonian gets a new intern. How does his first day go?


After stopping by Brennan's office and not finding her, Booth stuck his head into Angela's office, "Have you seen Bones?" He had been in training classes all day and stopped by to kiss his wife and daughter and maybe drag Brennan and Christine out of the lab for lunch.

"In the bone room with a new student intern," Angela replied with a little extra smirk in her smile.

"All right. Thanks," he through over his shoulder as he started making his way in that direction.

"Have fun with that!" he heard her yell with a snicker in her voice. He briefly wondered why Angela was smirking and acting weird about the new intern, but then again he gave up trying to figure Angela out years ago.

He hated the bone room now. He almost lost her there. He will never forget walking into that room with the walls lined with plastic light bins containing the bones of unidentified remains. The scientific equipment they use to exam the smallest fragment of bone. Walking into that room almost two years ago and seeing his girlfriend, the love of his life lying in a pool of her own blood. Unnoticed by anyone, as no one knew that she was present. The security guard knew but he had been murdered by the same fine arts restoration specialist who tried to kill Brennan.

He smiled when he heard his wife's professor tone as he walked down the nearly deserted corridor towards the bone room. It was nearly lunchtime after all.

"Mr. Juarez," Dr. Brennan addressed him, "could you please explain to me what you have discerned from the remains in the time that I allowed you to study them?"

He was the newest addition to the Jeffersonian intern rotation but not new to anthropology. Hector Juarez already had the equivalent to a Forensic Anthropology degree in his home country of Cuba, but they do not recognize it in the United States. He had come to the U.S. seeking political asylum and an opportunity to use his degree and make a career in his chosen field of expertise. However, since most employers in the States did not recognize his degree he to 'start all over again'. He did not mind that though, as the work came easily to him.

He already knew all that the professors and curriculum had to offer him. After all he had practiced in Cuba. Now he was just biding his time until he could get the appropriate degree here in the States and to begin working in his chosen field.

All of his professors bored him, both on an intellectual and personal level. The other students were smart but younger and too immature. He hadn't really paid them much attention past that. He barely paid his professors any attention, either..

Except for her.

She was gorgeous. Long brown hair, big ocean blue eyes, and creamy white skin. Very professional and buttoned up in appearance. And extraordinarily smart. It made him wonder how she acted in a more personal setting. He wanted to find out.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he focused his attention back on his work, "I noted a dislocation of the c1 and c2 vertebrae, which could possibly be cause of death" Mr. Juarez stated confidently.

"We do not make guesses in this lab, Mr. Juarez," Brennan spoke with all the straightforward, concise authority that made her so good at what she did, and that frightened most of her students, "We study all of the evidence and come to a conclusion based on that evidence. It is a very simple task, that even with your arrogance, you should be able to complete. Do you have any further observations that you would like to share?"

"You are an extraordinary teacher, Dr. Brennan. So confidant and precise. Very proper and concise in your manner of speaking, I wonder are you like this in your personal life?" He spoke in his heavy Spanish accent.

"I am aware that I am a extraordinary teacher, but that has no bearing on the case and remains we are working on," Brennan spoke clearly.

Juarez smiled at her cockily and said, "Why don't we drop the act?"

Brennan looked at him confused, "We are not acting, I am a professor of anthropology and you are my student."

"Everything alright here, Bones?" Booth said as he entered the room, concerned with the voice and manner his wife spoke with.

Brennan looked at Booth and almost began to speak but Juarez interrupted her.

"I'd love to take you out sometime Dr. Brennan, to see if I can loosen you up some. You know a little drinking, a little rumba, and then maybe we can go back to my place, get to know each other a bit better?" Juarez was so wrapped up in his conversation with Dr. Brennan that he had not noticed the man who had come upon them. He was an imposing size at approximately 188 centimeters and a body mass of about 91 kilograms. He wore very casual clothing, a FBI t-shirt, tactical cargo pants and military style tactical boots. How he had gotten past security was beyond him.

"Look at the stones on this guy!" Booth exclaimed the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk.

Booth's smirk grew even bigger when he saw the fire and anger burn in his wife's eyes. He was just glad he wasn't the recipient.

"Mr. Juarez that is highly inappropriate," Brennan ranted at him, "I am your superior and professor. Not to mention that I am married woman with an very satisfying sexual relationship with my husband."

"Dr. Brennan I didn't mean to…"

Booth held up his hand to stop him, "Look buddy, I know you may not have meant the way it sounded but you may want to quit while you are ahead."

"And you are?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth extended his arm across the table in a friendly manner, waiting for the man to shake his hand, "Dr. Brennan and I work to solve these little cases that allow you squinterns field and work experience. I also happen to be the husband she mentioned." Booth smiled at him, adding a little extra pressure to the grip he had on the man's hand. "In short, I'm the guy who can make your life really easy or make it very painful."

Booth released his hand, and rested it on Brennan's back possessively.

"Are you threat, ugh, threatening me?" Hector stuttered and visibly swallowed. He flexed his sore hand a few times, as the other man smirked at him.

"Not at all," Booth smiled at him. "Just laying all the cards on the table."

Brennan looked between the two men, knowing that her husband was marking her as his proverbial territory, "Booth, I'm not your property," she spoke up.

"I know that Bones, but sometimes a man needs to know when to back off," he said, his eyes on Brennan. "Isn't that right, Mr…?" He let his eyes drift to the intern, and then lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Juarez, ugh, Hector Juarez. And yes, that is correct," Hector had never actually been put on the spot like this. He was used to woman just finding him attractive or at least interesting because of his job in Cuba. He had never actually had to deal with a husband of one of the woman he hit on either. Let alone a man who took control of a room just by entering it.

"Now that that is all cleared up. You ready for lunch Bones?" He was surprised she had kept quiet this long, even after all the 'alpha-maleness' he had displayed towards her in the last few minutes. He was sure he would get an earful later about it, and he would take it because he loved her.

Squinting her eyes at him, she agreed. "Yes I am a bit famished." Turning to her student, she began removing her rubber gloves, "I will be back in approximately 60 minutes. You are free to take a break as well, but I expect you to have more information about the remains when we return."

"Yes, ma'am," Juarez agreed, but Dr. Brennan was already walking out the door with Agent Booth behind her.

Just before Booth walked out the door he turned back, "One more thing Juarez. Even if I wasn't married to Dr. Brennan, I would have still had a problem with the way you spoke to her. You work for the Jeffersonian and with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Professionalism is required."


End file.
